Goin Dragon Drabbles
by Wintercat1
Summary: Here's a few pointless drabbles about Danny Phantom and Jake Long I wrote on my tumblr. (I don't own anything)


Jake could not tell you when these feelings for his friend Danny started, but he could not go back now.  
Maybe it was when Danny first moved to New York, and the first time he met him. Danny was helping move boxes into his new home when Jake took a fast turn around the corner on his skateboard, flying right into him and knocking them both onto the sidewalk along with the box of undies and socks Danny was carrying.  
Maybe it started when on Danny's first day of school, and every one kept saying they were totally gay for each other. He did not understand at the time, but that whole day while Jake was showing him around Danny was just passively listening and shamelessly oogling at Jake's ass.  
Or maybe it was when he fell asleep in Danny's arms while watching the matrix, and had the best sleep of his life wrapped in his warm embrace.  
But I guess that didn't matter. No, not really, all that matters is that Jake has a cute ass ghost who didn't care that he was a Dragon.

_**Goin dragon**_

"Hey, Jake," Danny started, "I know what we are going to be for Halloween."

"Are we really going to dress up? I mean aren't we a little too old for that?" Jake asked a bit skeptically.

"Nope, Never." Daniel said sternly, "So do you want to know what I picked out though?" Jake sighed at Danny's goofy exited grin as he realized that he must have already gotten their costumes.

"Sure dude, what did you get?" 'I hope he is not pitting me in tights, cause' that ain't happening.'

Danny walked over to his closest and pulled out two plastic wrapped costumes to show Jake "We are gonna be Iron man and Captain America!"

_**Goin dragon**_

If you asked Danny his favorite thing about Jake, he would not even hesitate before saying "His height"

Danny was a pretty tall dude, standing at a proud six foot one, but unlike Danny, Jake has not grown much since middle school. Jake was the sad height of five foot three (bearly) and was a head shorter than Danny, but that's just the way he likes it.

He thinks its cute when Jake makes him sit down so he can kiss him without getting on his very tip toes. Oh, and he is the perfect cuddle size, when they lay down on the couch together Danny's legs hang over the end of the couch while Jake is all snuggled up to his side with his head on Danny's chest. Okay so maybe another thing he likes about that position is that he has easy access to grope Jakes ass but…

But the absolute best part of jakes height was the hugs. When Jake hugs him he is just too adorable, wrapping his arms snugly around Daniels midsection, his spiky hair tickling his chin, and the little humming kitten noise he makes. (Dan also thinks it's just the funniest crap that Jake only spikes his hair so high to make himself seem taller.)

_**Goin dragon**_

All Danny wanted to do was surprise his boyfriend, but man, what he got was so much better.  
Danny walked up to Jake's house, they had a study date, and saw that his bedroom light was on, so like any good boyfriend, he was gonna scare the shit out of him. After taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, he quickly turned invisible. He flew up and through the outer wall of Jakeies room, only to get the sweet surprise of an eye full of ass.  
Jake was currently bent over his dresser in nothing but tight blue boxer briefs, giving Danny a wonderful view. Danny did not turn tangible again until he was bent over him with his mouth next to Jake's ear.  
"Looking good" he whispered (for lack of a sexier thing to say) into his slightly pointed skin covered cartilage. Jake jumped back, nearly hitting Danny's head with his own. The best though, was when he turned around and Daniel could see that these were not just plain blue boxer briefs. Oh no. Clad proudly on his bulge was the captain America shield.

_**Goin dragon**_

Danny and Jake were just enjoying a nice relaxing evening together, well kind of. Jake was lying belly first on Dan's bed reading a book for school (Pfft yeah right, he was just re-reading The Outsiders for the billionth time) while Danny was on his computer looking up some crap for his speech and debate class. Jake heard his phone ring, sighed, and grabbed it out of his pocket.

"Yo Dan," he said, looking up from his text, Danny gives him a passive "Huh" and keeps looking at the computer screen, "Randy just texting me asking if we want to go on a group date with him, Howard, Sam, and Trixie, you in?" Danny turns around in his spinney chair to look at his other half.

"Is Howard that chubby guy that's always dicking around with Randy?" He asks.

"Uh huh."

"Oh, I didn't know they were together." Jake just starts laughing at him, almost hysterically, rolling over on his back to get more air in his lungs.

"Seriously man?" Jake says after catching his breath, still kind of chuckling, "How could you not know that? He is always grabbing Randy's ass! And last week they were practically making out after we beat skullker!" Danny looked a little insulted.

"Well with that, I thought it was like when football players smack each others butts."


End file.
